DARKNESS BECOMING
by MirskianQueen
Summary: This is a fill in Story set between my story 'Tortured Soul' and 'Son Of The Chosen'. It would be the sequel of 'Tortured Soul' except I came up with 'Son Of The Chosen' first. It has been just over a year since Anakin's torture at Dooku's hand, he has recovered, but everything threatens to fall apart on his first mission since the terrible ordeal. Rexan: 1 year 3 months old
1. Prologue

_**DARKNESS BECOMING  
**_

_This is _a fill in Story set between my story 'Tortured Soul' and 'Son Of The Chosen'. It would be the sequel of 'Tortured Soul' except I came up with 'Son Of The Chosen' first.

**It has been just over a year since Anakin's torture at Dooku's hand, he has recovered, but everything threatens to fall apart on his first mission since the terrible ordeal.**

**Rexan: 1 year 3 months old.**_**  
**_

_**PROLOGUE.  
**_

"I don't think I should be here," Anakin shook his head. "I'm not ready."

It had been just over a year since his torturous ordeal, a long year, and hard too - it had taken him several months before he had regained even a little of his confidence.

Now, the Council wanted him to be part of a mission.

Separatists were - according to their information, supplied by the Chancellor - preparing to attack Alderaan.

Obi-wan sighed softly, "you're never going to be ready, if you don't push yourself out of your comfort zone." He had used the same approach to help Anakin overcome his overcome his fear of facing an opponent in a lightsaber duel. "Besides, your mission is simple." He said, reassuring his former padawan and now close friend.

Looking at the Council members, Anakin took a deep breath. "Ok, what's _my _mission?"

Master Windu cleared his throat, "when Senator Organa heard about the separatist's planned attack on Alderaan, he requested that we send a Jedi to escort his wife safely from Alderaan to Coruscant."

Anakin frowned, "so I will be leaving _before_ the attack?"

"Like I said," Obi-wan smiled at him, "it's a nice simple mission, it's why I suggested you for it."

Yes, but even the most simple missions could become difficult. Anakin closed his eyes, he knew that it was the only way he was going to regain his confidence in himself, but he still wasn't sure he was ready.

"Trust in Obi-wan you should," Yoda told him gently.

Anakin opened his eyes, "I do." It was only through Obi-wan that he had been able to recover, Padme had helped him deal with the horrible nightmares that had plagued him - and still did occasionally - but Obi-wan had forced him to deal and overcome his fears and psychological issues.

Looking at Yoda, he sighed, "it's myself I don't trust." If he hesitated in a crucial moment in battle, it could be the difference between life and death.

"Help to rebuild your confidence, this mission will."

Anakin clenched his left hand tightly, he needed to be able to have faith in himself and his abilities. "When do I leave?" He would do this, he would succeed; he would not let his fear control him.

x

"You'll be fine Anakin." Padme smiled at him as she handed Rexan to him, "you're ready for this, even is you don't think you are."

Anakin chuckled slightly, "you sound like Obi-wan."

"well, he's right."

Holding his son close, Anakin closed his eyes. "I hope so," it was an easy mission, but he was still nervous. Rexan cried and babbled at him, through the string of indecipherable chatter he heard the words "Dada" "sad" and "no" used several times; an image appeared in his mind, it was himself walking away from Padme and Rexan accompanied with a distinct feeling of distress and longing.

Anakin blinked and smiled in pride at Rexan, "he knows I'm leaving."

Padme shook her head, grinning, "he's a smart boy."

It was both amazing and slightly frightening, he was fifteen months old and through his bond with Anakin, Rexan was learning at a rate the astounded everyone; he knew over 15 words, and when he didn't know how to _say _what he wanted, he could convey his thoughts through Anakin.

Even the Jedi were astounded, he could use the Force with an ease that a five year old youngling could not; he could float any toy or object to him, Anakin had 'semi' taught him to meditate - although Rexan didn't understand what he did - it had begun when Anakin had been meditating a few months ago, Rexan had snuggled beside him, and after a short time, the one year old's breathing had slowed to match her husbands and Anakin had briefly felt his son's mind connect with his through the Force.

Anakin looked toward the small shuttle and sighed, he was in command of three new clone troopers who were replacements for their losses in the war; the three men stood by the ships loading ramp, waiting for him.

Hugging Rexan close, he planted a kiss on the boy's forehead and gently placed him in Padme's arms. "I have to go," he told her, leaning close to kiss her.

Padme put and arm around him and leaned her head against his chest. "I love you," she said quietly, stepping back.

"I love you too," smiling Anakin ruffled Rexan's pale blonde hair. "Be good Rex."

As he turned and started to walk away, Rexan began to cry; the sound reverberated through the Force. Wincing, Anakin forced himself to keep walking, fighting the urge to turn around and run back to his son.

xx

Anakin took a deep breath; it was too late to back out now, but part of him wished he could.

Breathing deeply he looked back at the three clones, "we're about to come out of hyperspace."

They all nodded; all four had been surprised when he had asked their _names _and even more so when he remembered them; Ziggy, Flash and Arrow.

x

The ship came out of hyperspace.

And Anakin felt his eyes go wide as he stared at the Star Destroyer in horror. It couldn't have happened, not again. Anakin felt his terror flood through him.

No.

"I thought we were supposed to get here _before__"

"We were," Anakin looked back at Ziggy, "this was a trap." And he had fallen for it, again. Breathing deeply, Anakin swung the shuttle around.

The ship jolted to a stop as Anakin tried to reprogram the hyperdrive... Then it jerked backwards, towards the Star Destroyer, caught in the tractor beam.


	2. Chapter 1

_**DARKNESS BECOMING  
**_

_This is _a fill in Story set between my story 'Tortured Soul' and 'Son Of The Chosen'. It would be the sequel of 'Tortured Soul' except I came up with 'Son Of The Chosen' first.

**It has been just over a year since Anakin's torture at Dooku's hand, he has recovered, but everything threatens to fall apart on his first mission since the terrible ordeal.**

**Rexan: 1 year 3 months old.**_**  
**_

_**CHAPTER ONE.  
**_

He didn't know what had been worse, watching the three clones under his command brutally murdered while he was unable to save them, or the terror that had swamped him as he had been dragged into the cell - the same cell he had been in the last time.

Now he hung suspended in the restraining field, Anakin closed his eyes, they had never stood a chance.

As soon as they had been pulled into the Star Destroyer, Dooku had had the shuttle surrounded by super battle droids, then he had stormed the shuttle himself, pinning Anakin to a wall, forcing him to watch, while he had loosed a harsh, lethal, blast of Force Lightning at Ziggy, Flash and Arrow - they had all been killed in an instant.

He couldn't sense Ahsoka this time, couldn't reach for the Force at all - that had shocked him, over the last year as his bond with Rexan had strengthened, his powers had increased - he was completely cut off from the Force.

The force field had been altered, strengthened to contain him - that infuriated him further, the traitorous spy seemed to know everything, including his unique bond with his son, a bond scant few knew about.

As the door to the cell opened, Anakin barely suppressed his shudder of fear as his memories threatened to overwhelm him.

"Well, isn't this familiar."

Anakin didn't look at Dooku, he kept his eyes closed, tried desperately to slow his breathing.

"Now that is just rude..." He screamed as the lightsaber brushed against his right arm, "... You shouldn't ignore people when they are talking to you."

Gasping in pain, Anakin opened his eyes. "I won't tell you anything this time Dooku," he was pleasantly surprised at how calm his voice was.

No, this time he would hold out until his rescue; this time, he would not give in.

"You mistake my intentions, Skywalker." Stepping close to the trapped Jedi, Dooku smiled, "I do not want you to tell me anything."

Like he was going to believe that, Anakin shook his head. "Really?"

"Really," Dooku grinned evilly, "once you have turned to the darkside, you will willingly reveal everything that you know."

xxx

Padme strode into the Council Chamber, "what is going on?" She had asked the Chancellor if their had been any word from Anakin, he had looked at her sympathetically and refused to answer her simply telling her that 'he would be fine.'

When she had gone to Bail to ask whether Anakin had arrived on Alderaan yet, he had told her that he 'hadn't been updated on the mission'.

Standing in front of Master Yoda and Obi-wan, she shot them both a furious glare at them both. "where is Anakin?"

Obi-wan took a deep breath, "you should sit down Padme."

Holding Rexan closer, Padme felt her heart slam to a stop, "No..." It couldn't have happened again. Shaking her head, Padme began to sob; terror consumed her, her chest heaved as she fought to breathe. They had been so careful, had given him a simple mission that couldn't have gone wrong_

Now he was gone, ripped away again, undergoing unimaginable pain.

She barely noticed Obi-wan guiding her to a seat, didn't comprehend his words as he tried to calm her; Anakin was lost again, the first time had been bad enough...

He had finally been recovering, he been dealing with everything; but now, now it was beginning all over again.

"... Find him Padme."

Obi-wan's voice finally registered, looking up, she swallowed and managed to take a shallow breath. "How...?" closing her eyes, Padme took a deeper breath, "how did this happen?"

"betrayed again, we have been." Yoda looked at her sadly, "a trap, young Skywalker walked into."

"We didn't know," Obi-wan said softly, his voice betraying his worry.

Rexan suddenly started to scream; the sound was like nothing Padme had ever heard, the overwhelming terror in her son's high pitched wail could mean only one thing - something terrible had happened to Anakin.

xxx

So much pain.

He burned with it, agony seared through him - he forgot all else, there was only the pain, consuming him like fire - he didn't know how long it lasted, it seemed like a eternity, it had no beginning and no end; there was only pain.

Then he could breathe again, the harsh, burning lightning disappearing as quickly as it had come. His body aching, Anakin gasped, shaking as he struggled to draw air into his lungs.

"Join me, and this will end." Dooku raised his hands, "continue to resist, and you will know pain like you have never imagined."

Breathing deeply, Anakin raised his head. "I will never join you."

"So be it." The pain came in a blinding, agonising, all-powerful rush - Anakin threw back his head and screamed.

He screamed like he had never screamed before.


	3. Chapter 2

_**DARKNESS BECOMING  
**_

_This is _a fill in Story set between my story 'Tortured Soul' and 'Son Of The Chosen'. It would be the sequel of 'Tortured Soul' except I came up with 'Son Of The Chosen' first.

**It has been just over a year since Anakin's torture at Dooku's hand, he has recovered, but everything threatens to fall apart on his first mission since the terrible ordeal.**

**Rexan: 1 year 3 months old.**_**  
**_

_**CHAPTER TWO.  
**_

It had been four days since Anakin had been taken again, four of the longest days of her life.

Padme paced her apartment, tears slid down her cheeks as she held Rexan as he screamed; he hadn't stopped in almost an hour, nothing she did could calm him.

"Shhh," her shoulders heaving, Padme rubbed her son's back soothingly. "I'll be ok," she told him, "he'll be home soon." He had to be.

"Dada!" Rexan screamed, sobbing, thrashing wildly in her arms. "Dada! Dada! Dada!"

"I came to see how you were holding up," Obi-wan blanched at Rexan's screaming, "how long?"

"Over an hour," Padme sobbed, "I can't do anything to help him." She stared at Obi-wan, "I thought their bond was a good thing, it helped him through the last time, but this..." She shook her head, "... this is cruel."

"We will find him Padme," Obi-wan promised her, "we will find him." He only hoped that Anakin would be able to recover when they did.

xxx

Anakin screamed, he howled and wailed as the lightsabers sliced into his back and left shoulder - his lightsaber, Dooku was using _his _own lightsaber to torture him.

Dooku slowly dragged his red lightsaber across his chest while he used Anakin's lightsaber to slash down his back again.

Anakin gasped, choking on a sob as the pain burned through him, "p-please..."

"Give in," Dooku laid the lightsabers against his right ribs.

Anakin's eyes were closed as he let out a pained cry, "S-stop-p." It was so much worse this time; he couldn't go through this again, "p-p-please."

"Your friends will not find you," Dooku told him, "you cannot escape." Anakin's scream was terrible as Dooku sliced the lightsabers over the back of his shoulders.

"The only way to end this, is to join me and turn to the darkside."

xxx

Ahsoka's eyes were closed, her breathing slow and calm-ish as she tried to concentrate.

A moment later, she growled and cursed, opening her eyes she sighed, "I'm sorry Padme." she had tired to find Anakin the same way she had found him last time, this time she hadn't been able to sense anything.

"Nothing?" Padme felt fear turn her blood to ice in her veins, "he isn't..." No, if he were dead, surely they would know.

Ahsoka sniffed and shook her head, "I'm sorry." She had hoped that she would find him, that they could go to his rescue and save him before he was too badly hurt.

x

Obi-wan was exhausted, he hadn't slept since Anakin had been taken.

"Rest, you need to."

Looking up, he shook his head. "I can't," having Anakin taken once was bad enough, but knowing what he was going through, made it so much worse.

Yoda shook his head, "your fault, Anakin's capture was not."

"He trusted me, it was my insistence that led him to agree to go on the mission." Obi-wan closed his eyes, "he trusted me and I failed him."

xxx

He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't bare the pain anymore.

He couldn't escape...

Anakin bit his lip, there was one thing he could do, one way to end the pain for good; it was his only way out, his only option.

It was the only thing left to do.

x

Dooku smiled as he felt the disturbance in the Force, smiled as he felt Anakin's anger surge.

He had done it.

After only four days, Anakin Skywalker, had turned to the darkside.


	4. Chapter 3

_**DARKNESS BECOMING  
**_

_This is _a fill in Story set between my story 'Tortured Soul' and 'Son Of The Chosen'. It would be the sequel of 'Tortured Soul' except I came up with 'Son Of The Chosen' first.

**It has been just over a year since Anakin's torture at Dooku's hand, he has recovered, but everything threatens to fall apart on his first mission since the terrible ordeal.**

**Rexan: 1 year 3 months old.**_**  
**_

_**CHAPTER THREE.  
**_

"I hvae succeeded," Dooku told Darth Sidious with a smile, "Anakin Skywalker has turned to the darkside."

The hologram of Sidious smiled, _"good. Now we are that much closer to destroying the Jedi." _The black robed Sith Lord folded his arms, _"where is 'Anakin' now?"_

Dooku shrugged, "in a bacta tank, healing."

_"You have done well," _Sidious smiled, _"with 'Anakin Skywalker' on our side, the Jedi will fall."_

x

_Ahsoka's eyes opened, she was surrounded by darkness; in the darkness, a single growing light flared. "Ahsoka."_

_"Master," Ahsoka smiled, relieved, "I couldn't find you_"_

_"I don't need to be found Snips," Anakin's voice sounded strained and weak, but also, angry. "I need you to know something very important," he told her, "whatever happens nect, whatever you hear. It isn't real."_

_Ahsoka frowned, "I don't understand, Skyguy."_

_"You will," Anakin smiled, fading, "... but you can't tell anyone... No one can know you talked to me... Tell no on Snips..."_

x

Anakin's eyes flickered open, groaning he sat up and pushed himself to his feet, he stared around him; he was in a small room on the star destroyer. On the end of the bed was a black, Sith robe, smiling Anakin changed and walked out of the room.

he found Dooku in the bridge, "how long has it been?"

"Two days," Dooku smiled, "your Jedi _friends _haven't discovered you change yet."

Anakin grinned, "well if they knew, it wouldn't be any fun. Would it?"

Dokku laughed, his eyes gleaming. "Oh, we will have fun my friend." He told Anakin as he stood beside him, "that, I can guarantee."

_I'm sorry it's so short, I did mean for it to be longer, but I didn't want to reveal too much, too soon. hope it is ok._


	5. Chapter 4

_**DARKNESS**** BECOMING  
**_

_This is _a fill in Story set between my story 'Tortured Soul' and 'Son Of The Chosen'. It would be the sequel of 'Tortured Soul' except I came up with 'Son Of The Chosen' first.

**It has been just over a year since Anakin's torture at Dooku's hand, he has recovered, but everything threatens to fall apart on his first mission since the terrible ordeal.**

**Rexan: 1 year 3 months old.**_**  
**_

**_CHAPTER FOUR._**

"Have you recovered?"

Anakin looked up at Dooku, "all healed." It had been three weeks since his turn, three weeks free of pain and fear.

Dooku smiled, "how do you feel about letting your 'friends' know about your change of heart?"

Standing Anakin stretched and grinned, "I can't wait."

"Then come, my friend." Dooku gestured for him to follow him.

xxx

"We've had no news," Obi-wan looked at Padme and shook his head. "We don't know how to find him."

Sitting in a seat in the Council Chamber, Padme closed her eyes. "I don't know if it means anything, but..." She looked up at Obi-wan, Yoda and Master Windu. "... Rexan hasn't been crying in days," he had been sleeping so soundly that if she hadn't known Anakin was a prisoner, she would have thought he was perfectly safe.

R2 beeped and then whistled loudly.

Ahsoka frowned, "we've got an incoming transmission."

"Do you think it's Anakin?" Padme asked, her heart beating with hope.

_"Oh, it's me." _Anakin grinned at them, his eyes gleaming yellow as he stood dressed in black robes, _"In a manner of speaking."_

Obi-wan stared, his eyes wide. "Anakin, how could you?" He hadn't, it wasn't possible.

"Ani..." Padme shook her head, "... No. I don't believe it," it couldn't be true.

Anakin glared at Obi-wan, _"how could I?" _He growled angrily, _"how could you? You were the one who talked me into _going?" His eyes flashed with anger, _"I just did what I had to to survive." _His eyes lingered on Padme, and then Rexan in her arms. _"He_y _Rex..." _He grinned, _"do you want to come with me?"_

Rexan squealed with joy, "Dada!"

Anakin nodded, he looked at Padme. _"I'll be coming for my son."_

Padme shook her head, "you won't touch him." She couldn't let Anakin near him, not like this, and it broke her heart.

Anakin snorted, _"And who is going to stop me?" _His eyes went to Obi-wan and he snorted scornfully, then he looked at Master Yoda and master Windu. _"I doubt even you, could stand against me now, Master Yoda."_

"Powerful, you are." Yoda shook his head, "but that powerful, you are not."

_"I'll test that theory, when I come for Rexan." _Anakin folded his arms, _"I will be coming for him. And if _anyone _stands in my way, I will kill them"_

As the transmission ended, Padme burst into tears.

Obi-wan stared in shock, Anakin, his friend, was now their enemy.

xxx

Behind the door of his new sleeping quarters, Anakin sagged and crumpled on the bed. He'd had no choice, if Dooku was going to trust him, he had to believe that he had really turned.

The reactions of Obi-wan and Padme had been the most important, their shock and horror had been all the proof he needed.

Beneath the shield of anger that he had created to hide his true emotions, his heart had broken - Padme's instant fear of him had nearly undone him, and the hurt in Obi-wan's eyes, the disappointment had almost been too much to bare.

But he had bore it, he had hidden his pain at the ease of their belief and he had played his part well; he only hoped he hadn't played it too well.

x

"I will get Rexan on my own."

Dooku raised his eyebrows, "and if the Jedi try to stop you?"

Anakin looked at Dooku and sneered, "they cannot. I am more powerful than any of them." It was true, but not for the reasons Dooku believed. "If they get in my way, or try to prevent me from taking my son, I will kill them all."

Nodding, Dooku smiled and shrugged, "as you wish."

x

On the shuttle Anakin grinned, only a little more, then he could be rid of his 'anger shield'; and not soon enough, even using old anger, anger that he had dealt with long ago - his Mother's death, his years as a slave - it was still anger.

He hoped that Obi-wan would give him a chance to explain, it was Obi-wan he would go to, Obi-wan who would not be able to kill him - but would he believe him? Or had he believed the lie too strongly?

xxx

Obi-wan walked into his quarters in the Jedi Temple and sighed, he couldn't believe it, still wanted to deny it - but couldn't deny what he had seen with his own eyes.

"You look tired Master." Anakin's voice came from behind him, "when was the last time you slept?"

Jerking in shock, Obi-wan whirled, his lightsaber igniting in an instant_

Anakin stood before him, his hands held up in defense. His lightsaber was held in one hand, Obi-wan blinked in surprise as Anakin threw it aside.

"Please, Obi-wan." Licking his lips, Anakin took a deep breath and slowly lowered his hands. "Just give me a chance to explain."


	6. Chapter 5

_**DARKNESS**** BECOMING  
**_

_This is _a fill in Story set between my story 'Tortured Soul' and 'Son Of The Chosen'. It would be the sequel of 'Tortured Soul' except I came up with 'Son Of The Chosen' first.

**It has been just over a year since Anakin's torture at Dooku's hand, he has recovered, but everything threatens to fall apart on his first mission since the terrible ordeal.**

**Rexan: 1 year 3 months old.**_**  
**_

**_CHAPTER FIVE._**

"Explain what exactly Anakin?" Obi-wan stared at Anakin, his lightsaber still raised defensively.

Anakin took a deep breath, "I haven't turned to the darkside." He told His old Master, "I faked it."

Blinking, Obi-wan shook his head. "That' not possible," he said disbelievingly, "besides I can sense it_"

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed, "what you're sensing is a shield I created around my mind, using every source of old anger I could find to protect my true emotions and hide them from Dooku." he shook his head, "I couldn't never really turn... But I couldn't'..." closing his eyes, Anakin swallowed, "... i couldn't go through that again, I couldn't escape and Dooku wasn't going to let me die."

Deactivating his lightsaber, Obi-wan stared at Anakin gaping in shock, "you're serious." He couldn't believe what Anakin had done, "why couldn't you tell us?"

"Because, Dooku had to believe it too, your reactions had to be real." Anakin bit his lip, "I didn't have a choice."

Shaking his head, Obi-wan frowned, "I don't understand, you're back, there is no need to_"

"I can't stay," Anakin told him, "I have to go back."

"No," Obi-wan shook his head and stepped forward, "Anakin_!"

"I can find out who the Sith Lord is," Anakin told him, "I can find out what Dooku is planning and end this war."

Closing his eyes, Obi-wan sighed. "And if you get caught?"

"Then you and Ahsoka will have to rescue me again,' Anakin shrugged, "assuming that I won't be able to do it myself." Looking down Anakin bit his lip. "Can you bring Padme here? And Rexan?" He wanted to see his son before he left again.

Obi-wan nodded, "she's with the Council." Padme had been yelling at them for hours now; ever since they had learned of Anakin's 'turn' to the darkside.

Anakin sighed, "I suppose you'd better bring them too then." As Obi-wan nodded and strode to the door, Anakin cleared his throat. "No one else can know."

x

"You can't just kill him!" Padme glared at Master Windu, "I won't let you!" She couldn't let Anakin be harmed, couldn't believe he had truly turned.

Yoda shook his head, "another option we do not have_"

"Yes, we do." Obi-wan entered the Council Chamber, looking at the two Jedi masters and Padme, he grinned. "Anakin hasn't turned to the darkside,' he told them, "using his bond with Rexan, he created a strong mental shield of anger to hide his true emotions."

Padme froze, "he's not evil?"

"No." Obi-wan smiled, "if you want to talk to him, he's waiting in my room."

Yoda stood from his seat, "then see him, we will."

xx

Anakin paced the room silently, he hadn't intended to go back; had fully intended to drop the 'anger shield' as soon as he had left Dooku's Star Destroyer, but when he had landed on Coruscant, he had realised the opportunity he had and what he could do.

he had a chance to end the war, that much sooner; all he had to do_

Was pretend to be an evil monster.

The door slid open and Obi-wan entered followed closely by Padme, Master Yoda and Master Windu. Anakin took a deep breath and faced them, "has Obi-wan explained?"

"Informed we have been," Yoda stared at him, "to believe your claim however, more proof we need."

Anakin nodded, "I know, but I cannot lower the shield." If he did, Dooku would sense it, and any chance he might have of discovering the identity of the Sith Lord, would be lost. Biting his lip he frowned, how could he prove it?

Rexan squirmed in Padme's arms, reaching for Anakin sobbing as Padme held him closer, then she slowly set him down on the ground. Rexan wobbled on his feet...

And ran unsteadily to Anakin.

Grinning Anakin lifted his son into his arms, "hey Buddy." Closing his eyes, Anakin held his son close as Rexan babbled excitedly, "I missed you too." he grinned at him, "I can't fool you, can I?" Looking at Master Yoda, he sighed. "I don't know how to prove it."

Obi-wan was frowning, now that he knew... "Ignore the anger," he told the two esteemed Jedi Masters, "if you focus beyond it, you can sense Anakin's true emotions."

Anakin blinked, "you can?"

"Only because I know the truth," Obi-wan reassured him. "Before, I couldn't sense passed the anger, because I wasn't looking for anything beneath it."

Master Windu frowned, through the anger, he could sense...

Guilt, fear, remorse_

Blinking he shook his head, "that is a very convincing mask."

Anakin shrugged, "it has to be." If it hadn't been, he would have been killed.

Padme shook her head, she didn't need to ask why Anakin hadn't negated the shield, she knew him well enough to guess what he intended. "No!" she shook her head, "Anakin, Ani, please don't go!"

Closing his eyes, Anakin walked to her and pulled her into a one armed hug ans he repositioned Rexan on his hip. "I have to, if I can get close enough to Dooku I can figure our who the other Sith Lord is."

"You'll be killed!" Padme shook he head, "Anakin, just stay here, where you're safe!"

Swallowing, Anakin stepped away and handed Rexan to her. "I have to do this," he owed it to Ziggy, Flash and Arrow. Kissing her gently, he looked at Master Yoda, Obi-wan and Master Windu. "You'll have to 'fight' me out of here." He told them, "I said I was coming here alone, but I don't trust Dooku to stay away."

Obi-wan frowned, "you want us to fight you?"

Anakin grinned, "just try not to really kill me, ok." it had to look real though, Dooku had to believe that he was fighting for his life.

"Anakin..." Padme stared at him, knowing he was going to go, wishing he would stay.

"Everything will be fine Padme," he would make sure of it. "if I think my cover is blown, I'll get myself out."

xxx

Dooku blinked in surprise as Anakin emerged from the Temple at a run, without his son, a moment later Obi-wan ran out followed by Master Yoda and Master Windu; all three Jedi had their lightsabers ignited, fighting Anakin now as the reached him.

This was not good, as strong as Anakin had become, he could not stand alone against three Jedi - particularly those three Jedi. Bringing his stolen air-speeder around, Dooku headed toward the vicious fight.

All four of them looked up as he flew overhead, Anakin scowled at them, before leaping agilely up into the speeder.

"Did something go wrong?"

Anakin glared at him as he sped away, "obviously."

Dooku smiled as he felt the anger surge around Anakin, "we will get your son." he told his companion, "And we will make the Jedi pay."


	7. Chapter 6

_**DARKNESS**** BECOMING  
**_

_This is _a fill in Story set between my story 'Tortured Soul' and 'Son Of The Chosen'. It would be the sequel of 'Tortured Soul' except I came up with 'Son Of The Chosen' first.

**It has been just over a year since Anakin's torture at Dooku's hand, he has recovered, but everything threatens to fall apart on his first mission since the terrible ordeal.**

**Rexan: 1 year 3 months old.**_**  
**_

**_CHAPTER SIX_****_._**

_Ahsoka sighed and she opened her eyes, "you're crazy Skyguy."_

_Anakin chuckled as he appeared, "anything to end the war Snips," his expression sobered, "speaking of, there's going to be an attack on M'Haeli."  
_

_"What!" Ahsoka stared at him, "when? How do you know?" he couldn't be that close to Dooku, he'd made it clear that the Sith Lord still didn't trust him.  
_

_"Coz, I'm leading the attack." Now Ahsoka stared in shock, completely speechless. "Don't worry, I've reprogrammed the droids and they're only going to be using stunners."  
_

_Ok, that wasn't so bad, "why are you leading the attack?"  
_

_Because, I have to prove to Dooku that I can be 'trusted'." Anakin told her, "Also, make sure whoever is leading the defense, knows to meet me alone. I have information I need to give them. oh, and tell Rex that better prepare for defeat."  
_

_"You'll never beat Rex," Ahsoka looked at him and groaned, "this is a really stupid plan Master."  
_

_"I know..." he stared to fade away, "... but it's the only way..."  
_

Ahsoka woke and blinked as she stood, he Master, was _crazy, _and the Jedi Council was not going to like his news.

x

"Anakin is going to do what?" Obi-wan shook his head, he had to have misheard Ahsoka.

the Padawan smiled tightly and shrugged, "he's going to lead a rigged attack on M'Haeli. All the battle droids have been reprogrammed and they'll be carrying stunners so no one will be killed."

Master Windu shook his head, "why is he leading the attack?"

"because he has to prove himself to Dooku," Ahsoka explained, "and because he has information he needs to give to the Jedi leading the defense."

xxx

Anakin's lightsaber flashed at Dooku...

Only to be blocked and swept away, grinning, Anakin continued his attack, forcing the Sith Lord back, Dooku pushed back, retaking the upper hand, proceeding with a vicious flurried attack that left Anakin struggling to defend against...

Stepping back, Anakin bowed, admitting defeat. "I still can't beat you," no, not yet; but soon.

Dooku shrugged, "you are getting better." he walked with Anakin towards the hanger, "are you ready for your attack on M'Haeli?"

"Everything is ready," Anakin grinned, "the Jedi won't know what hit them."

xxx

**_M'Haeli._**

Obi-wan sighed, "this had better not be one of those times Anakin is late."

Ahsoka shook her head, "it's not." she looked at Rex, "he also said to tell you that he planned on winning today."

"I don't think so," Rex said with a grin, "I just hope the General doesn't get to 'angry' when we win."

Obi-wan smiled, then he frowned. "You know, this is Anakin we're talking about," he looked at Ahsoka and Rex, "who knows what crazy strategy he has planned."

xxx

Anakin grinned as he watched Ahsoka, Rex and Obi-wan, the other clone troopers were around them, ready for battle - but facing the wrong way. This was going to be fun, not only because he didn't have to worry about anyone being hurt, but because he would get to face off against the 501st as an enemy, it was going to be interesting to see who would come out on top.

"Take out the clones," he told the battle droids, "I'll deal with the Jedi. When you start the attack, give the order for the attack on their front."

"Roger, roger."

Anakin took a deep breath, it had taken a while to reprogram all the battle droids for this attack so that they wouldn't realise they weren't killing the clones, now he would see if it paid off. "Attack!"

xxx

Obi-wan's eyes went wide as the droids attacked, not only because he hadn't even known Anakin was already on the planet, but because the attack was coming from two fronts - they were being attacked from in front and behind.

Rex whistled, "interesting strategy."

"One that leaves us at a distinct disadvantage," Obi-wan said as he blocked stun blasts, "it's almost impossible to fight a battle from two fronts."

"Well, we'd better find a way," Ahsoka pointed behind them, "here he comes."

Anakin ran towards them, his lightsaber - glowing red - ignited and held before him.

Rex blinked, 'how is he going to 'fake' killing us?"

it was a good question, one that was answered as Anakin held out a hand, sending a group of clones flying back. Nonlethal, but flashy, force. Ahsoka grinned, "he thought of everything."

xx

Anakin made a beeline straight for Ahsoka and Obi-wan, raising his lightsaber, he reached them, attacking instantly, pushing the both back away from the rest of the fight.

Ahsoka's eyes widened at the force of his attack, "you do remember this is supposed to be 'fake' right Skyguy?"

"yeah, but it has to look real,' Anakin grinned, forcing them behind a building and out of sight. "Ok, brief pause."

Obi-wan folded his arms, "rather bold move." He said, nodding toward the 'chaos' behind them. "I hope your information is worth it." A fight like this was risky, if Dooku found out that Anakin was using stunners, his cover would be beyond blown.

Anakin nodded, "it is." R2 rolled out of the building, whistling an beeping; Anakin had 'stolen' him to get the information on the Republic that he had on his memory, information that had been faked and reprogrammed before hand. "R2 has the information, I managed to record a conversation between Dooku and the Sith Lord, I wasn't able to get in there with him so there's no hologram, but I also managed to trace the transmission to somewhere in the Senate."

Ahsoka gasped, 'the Sith lord's in the Senate?"

Anakin nodded, "you might be able to match the recording to voice records."

Obi-wan smiled, "this is incredible."

Anakin shrugged, "yeah well, I don't think R2 liked being around Dooku." he said with a grin, "I had to find some way to get him out." his expression sobered and he sighed, "If we talk too long, even the droids are going to notice."

Ahsoka shrugged, "ok."

"Sorry Snips,'Anakin said with a grin.

"For what?" Ahsoka frowned at her master.

"This," Anakin held out a hand, ending her flying back with a hard push, then he attacked Obi-wan, as ferociously as he could.

xxx

_**Coruscant.**_

_****_"I bet Anakin still swearing over his defeat," Ahsoka grinned, "but then he had to make sure we won, didn't he?"

Obi-wan nodded, "like he said, it had to look real, but the outcome was fixed in our favour."

"And the information he got for us, will help to expose the Sith Lord." Padme smiled, "I'm glad he's on our side." if the battle had been real, the outcome would have been vastly different.

"A great sacrifice, Young Skywalker has made." Yoda said softly, "hopefully pay off, it will."

xxx

Anakin growled angrily, "they should never have been able to win!"

"You underestimated them," Dooku sighed, "I trust it won't happen again?"

Anakin whirled to face him, "I will not lose to them again. next time, they will not take me by surprise!" no, next time, if there was a next time, he would have to make sure that he won; if he lost too often, Dooku would be suspicious.

The only question was, how could he win, without betraying the Republic?


	8. Chapter 7

_**DARKNESS**** BECOMING  
**_

_This is _a fill in Story set between my story 'Tortured Soul' and 'Son Of The Chosen'. It would be the sequel of 'Tortured Soul' except I came up with 'Son Of The Chosen' first.

**It has been just over a year since Anakin's torture at Dooku's hand, he has recovered, but everything threatens to fall apart on his first mission since the terrible ordeal.**

**Rexan: 1 year 3 months old.**_**  
**_

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_****_._**

_"Hey Snips."  
_

_Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "am I the only person you can annoy?"  
_

_Anakin grinned, "well I could always try Rexan, but I'm not sure he'd be able to get the message across."  
_

_Ahsoka grinned, "where's the 'attack' this time?"  
_

_"Here," Anakin shrugged at her worried look, "I'm trying another 'doomed-to-fail' attempt at getting Rexan. I'll have a dozen Super battle droids this time."  
_

_Ahsoka snorted, "only a dozen?"_

_"Well, I don't want to defile the Temple too much." Anakin smiled, "I need to see Little Rex and Padme." He closed his eyes, "I can't believe it's been two weeks since M'Haeli." And three since the last time he'd seen Rexan and put himself undercover._

_Ahsoka smiled gently, "Rexan's mastered the art of running now. No falls in almost a full week."  
_

_Anakin smiled with pride, "I'll be there soon Snips. My 'attack' is imminent."  
_

x

Padme smiled and shook her head, "He's coming to see Rexan and me?"

"I think he misses you," Ahsoka smiled, "we'll have super battle droids to deal with, but only a dozen."

Obi-wan snorted, "is he trying to insult us?"

"He doesn't want to get anyone hurt," Ahsoka frowned, "he seemed, different." Not evil, but, "both the other times he used the Force to contact me, we were surrounded by darkness, but he was this glowing beacon of light. this time, the light around him was weaker."

"taking it's toll, pretending to be evil is." Yoda looked concerned, "if careful young Skywalker is not, truly turn to the darkside, he will."

Master Windu sighed, "When is this attack happening?"

"He said it was imminent," Ahsoka shrugged, "so I'd guess, as soon as possible."

xxx

Anakin strode toward the Temple, the super battle droids marching behind him; he had to see them, had to give himself something to use to combat the darkness that was growing; it was slowly creeping in on himself, just as he'd feared it would.

Closing his eyes, Anakin ignited his lightsaber - flinching as the red blade extended - he had to see his son, had to see Padme; just as they needed to see him.

xx

The battle droids marched into the Council Chamber_

To be cut down in seconds.

Anakin grinned as he strode inside, only the Jedi Council knew that he hadn't turned, it was Obi-wan and Master Windu who had destroyed the droids. Anakin raised his eyebrows, "if I'd known you were going to fight them off that easily, I'd have brought more."

Obi-wan smiled, "only a dozen droids? It was almost insulting."

Padme ran forward and flung her arms around him, "Anakin." Kissing him, Padme laid her head against his chest, "I missed you."

Anakin kissed her and closed his eyes, "I missed you too." He looked up, "where's Rexan?"

"Dada!" The boy ran from behind a seat, "Dada, Dada, Dada!" He leaped up into Anakin's arms, smiling broadly, "Dada!"

Anakin smiled, "hey Rex..." he snuggled him close, "I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"Walking a dangerous path, you are." Yoda shook his head, "end this now, you should."

Anakin closed his eyes, "I know, but... I could still find out who the Sith Lord is."

Padme shook her head, "if you keep this up much longer, You'll lose yourself." She sniffed and took his hand, "don't go back."

"You've done enough," Ahsoka told him, she stepped forward and licked her lips. "The darkside is growing in you, I could sense it_"

"I know," Anakin took a deep breath, "it's why I came here." he smiled at Padme, "your love and the love I have for you and Rexan, make the darkness recede."

_"You know, you learn the most interesting things when you least expect to."_ Dooku's image flickered as it appeared on the hologram. _"very impressive,"_ he glared at Anakin. _"I should have realised the truth weeks ago, after you 'defeat' on M'Haeli."_

Anakin swallowed and shrugged, "you should have, but you didn't."

Dooku shook his head, _"you have made a grave error, Skywalker."_ he told him, _the next time we meet, I will have my revenge."_

"I'll kill you before you land you first blow," Anakin glowered at him, "the next time we meet, you will die." The transmission ended and Anakin clenched his left hand into a fist, breathing deeply he closed his eyes. "I guess the choice has been made for me."

"This is a good thing Anakin," Padme smiled at him, "you don't need the shield anymore." Anakin swallowed and breathed deeply, "let it go Ani." She smiled and hugged him, "let it go."

Closing his eyes, Anakin focused and began to dissolve the shield. The darkness swamped his mind, gasping, he felt his body shaking; he should never have created the shield in the first place, what had seemed like a good idea, had become an nightmare.

he didn't notice when he fell to his knees, the darkside clawed at him, making him fight as he continued to destroy what had once been his salvation. Then he felt her, Padme's arms around him, gently soothing, forcing the darkness back.

gasping, Anakin drew a deep breath as he let go of the last of the anger, blinking he swallowed. "That was... Unpleasant."

Obi-wan knelt beside him, placing a hand under his arm, he helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

It was gone, the darkness, the anger and rage and hate, it was all gone. Hugging his son close to him, Anakin nodded, "I'm fine." They would find some other way to find the Sith Lord, smiled and took a deep breath; for the first time in over a month and a half, he was free.


	9. Epliogue

_**DARKNESS**** BECOMING  
**_

_This is _a fill in Story set between my story 'Tortured Soul' and 'Son Of The Chosen'. It would be the sequel of 'Tortured Soul' except I came up with 'Son Of The Chosen' first.

**It has been just over a year since Anakin's torture at Dooku's hand, he has recovered, but everything threatens to fall apart on his first mission since the terrible ordeal.**

**Rexan: 1 year 3 months old.**_**  
**_

**_EPILOGUE_****_._**

Anakin closed his eyes and groaned softly, he was an idiot, plain and simple; focusing on every moment in his life that had made him angry - meant focusing on the worst moments of his life; his years as a slave, his mother's death, losing his arm, and fighting a war where the deaths of innocent people was unavoidable.

He'd dealt with it all, but focusing on those moments to fuel the shield and keep it strong, had brought it all back. He was angry all the time, the tiniest thing made him furious - and he couldn't tell anyone; he didn't ant to worry them, didn't want to admit that he was worried.

Breathing deeply, he tried to quell the anger, tried to let it go; meditation helped - but only so much, it couldn't take away the root of the problem, couldn't make his anger disappear completely.

x

"Where is he?"

Padme shook her head, "I was just about to ask you that." Anakin had said he would be home over an hour ago, Rexan was getting fussy, he wanted his father.

Obi-wan groaned, "we'd better find him." He wanted to talk to Anakin, hoped that he could get Anakin to tell him what was wrong; because something was wrong, he - everyone - could sense his anger, all the time.

"The problem, is that we don't know where his is," Padme shook her head, "he told me he needed to meditate, other than that, I have no idea where Anakin is."

Rexan stood and dropped the toy he was playing with, "Dada." He walked across the room, and stopped at the door, he looked back at Padme. "Find Dada."

Padme gaped, she knew he was learning new words - they had to watch what they said around him, because he had been picking up everything lately - but this was the first time he had ever put the together, the first time he had said a complete sentence; even if it was only two words. Smiling, Padme took his hand. "We'll try Rexan."

As the door opened, Rexan shook his head. "No." He shook his head, "find Dada." He said again, then he started running with Padme still holding his hand, Obi-wan following closely behind.

xx

Anakin frowned as he felt Rexan approaching, his son knew where he was, was using the Force to find him.

He heard Padme's shocked gasp, the she chuckled, "ok, I'm slightly scared now.' her tone was joking, laughing as she led Rexan to him.

Opening his eyes, Anakin smiled at his son. "You found me huh?"

Rexan grinned, running forward, "Dada!" He flung himself into Anakin's arms, "love Dada.'

Anakin' eyes went wide, looking at Padme he swallowed, "he said_"

"I know," Padme was smiling, "he said he loved me this morning too." when had woken, she had picked him up, and he had said the word 'love' for the first time.

Anakin hugged Rexan close, "I love you too buddy."

Obi-wan sighed, "what's going on Anakin?" He asked gently, "why are you avoiding us?"

Closing his eyes, Anakin sighed. "Because..." Biting his lip, he sniffed, "... I'm angry Obi-wan," he whispered, "all the time and I can't stop it." He looked up at his wife and closest friend, "to create that shield, I had to focus on the worst moments of my life every moment of every day."

Padme's eyes widened, "you relived them."

Anakin nodded, "and now, I'm trying to deal with everything all over gain all at once."

Obi-wan let out a slow breath, "why wouldn't you ask for help?"

"Because I didn't want to worry anyone," Anakin sighed and stood, cradling Rexan gently in his arms. "I'm a wreck," he said softly, "but if we're going to win this war, I have to be the best_"

"No you don't," Obi-wan shook his head, "you have to _do _your best." Shaking his head, Obi-wan folded his arms, "you don't have to deal with this on your own, let us help."

Padme walked forward and took his hand, "we'll deal with this together." She told him, "from now on, we don't keep anything from each other." Leaning gently against his chest, Padme sighed, "we can't help you if you don't let us."

"I told you before Anakin, after the first time Dooku tortured you." Obi-wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "you're not alone. You have people who care about you, people who want to help."

Anakin closed his eyes, yes, he was an idiot. "I'm sorry," by trying to deal with it alone, he had only confounded the problem; only with help, could he hope to recover.

_I'm thinking of doing one more 'filler' story set before 'Son Of The Chosen'. This will be when, hopefully, Anakin fully recovers from the events in 'Tortured Soul' and 'Darkness Becoming'. _

_I am Thinking of calling the next story, 'Hero's Return', is it to cliched?_


End file.
